Food dough extended into a strip shape by a extending apparatus is processed in the following manner in order that the extending direction of the strip-shaped food dough extended by the extending apparatus can be arranged in various directions in the resultant food dough. Specifically, when being lapped onto a transport surface of a transporting unit, the extended food dough is lapped to have its portions overlapped in triangle shapes by being reciprocated in a width direction of the transport surface. Thereafter, the lapped food dough is again stretched out. Here, Patent Literatures 1 and 2 disclose the related art for lapping the strip-shaped food dough onto a transport surface of a transporting unit in a manner that portions of strip-shaped food dough overlap in triangular shapes.